El había una vez de la Promesa
by LittleSelene
Summary: Lothril es una pequeña elfa huérfana la cual por razones del destino se cruzará en la vida del príncipe Legolas y juntos comenzarán una de las aventuras más grandes de sus vidas.
1. La pequeña elfa y el príncipe del bosque

**El había una vez de la promesa.**

_Por: Lady Selene._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Se dice que los elfos viven muchos y largos años, suficientes como para entender el significado del ser y del estar… del ir y del venir… A veces me pregunto si con todo ese tiempo por delante no se sentirán agobiados o si no se cansarán de la vida (se supone que en cuanto lo hacen ponen fin a su existencia…), ya que con los cortos años de ésta que yo he conocido ya casi y no doy más….

También se dice que los elfos se desarrollan físicamente más lento que los humanos, y que al llevar a la plenitud de la juventud, sus cuerpos dejan de crecer o lo hacen muy, muy lento ¡cuán maravillosos debe de ser aquello! Quizás a medida que un elfo madura mentalmente, también lo pueda hacer de manera física… sólo tal vez.

Pensando en todas estas situaciones y circunstancias recordé que toda mi vida mi sueño ha sido el de no crecer… ser una niña el mayor tiempo posible… Quizás si yo fuera una elfa mi cuerpo no crecería y podría ser una niña por siempre….

Dedico esta historia al hombre que despertó en mí el deseo de crecer…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Capítulo 1: La pequeña elfa y el príncipe del bosque.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

La niña corrió entre los árboles, no parecía tener más de nueve o diez años, pero su agilidad era sorprendente. La blanda hierba amortiguada sus ya de por sí suaves pasos, haciéndola prácticamente inaudible, aún así sentía como la seguían a no mucha distancia.

_- "Rayos... tengo que sacarme a Elwen de encima, ¡ella siempre lo arruina todo!" _– se escondió tras un gran roble de tronco grueso y espeso follaje, mientras descansaba un poco, con la esperanza de que su perseguidora siguiera de largo.

- ¡Lothril! ¿Niña, dónde te has metido? – La joven elfa lanzó un bufido. Se detuvo un momento y luego suspiró. - ¡Vamos, Loth! Por favor deja de hacerme más difícil esto, ¡sabes que mamá me va a regañar si vuelvo sin ti! – la pequeña hizo su más grande esfuerzo para acallar su risa, aún así los delicados oídos de su hermana parecieron sentir algo – de esta no te me escapas – Lothril pudo sentir cómo los pasos se acercaban hacia su escondite.

- _"Vamos... piensa, piensa... algo se te debe ocurrir"._

- Lothril, estás colmando mi paciencia, ahora te las vas a ver – la chica caminó directo hacia el árbol – Bien, así que aquí estab... ¿Loth? – Miró hacia un lado y hacia otro, sin hallar rastros de su traviesa hermana – pero si... habría jurado que la oí... – un escalofrío recorrió su espalda - ¡Lothril, me las vas a pagar! ¡¡¡Sabes que odio internarme en el bosque! – algunos pájaros salieron volando, sorprendidos por los gritos de Elwen - Como te encuentre te haré pagar cada uno de los sustos que me has hecho pasar y aún más – la elfa nuevamente calló, tratando de escuchar algo, finalmente comenzó a alejarse entre los árboles, cuando ya se hubo perdido de vista, una pequeña elfa saltó de las altas ramas del roble.

- De buena que me he salvado esta vez, ji, ji. Y ahora, ¡a explorar los caminos! – sonrió mientras dirigía sus pasos por un estrecho sendero. No muy lejos de ahí alguien había observado toda la escena, y ahora se disponía a seguir a la pequeña.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

- Bien, ahora se podría decir que estoy más perdida que un enano en Fangorn – la chica suspiró, pero se hallaba muy lejos de sentirse ni remotamente preocupada, o asustada, ya fuera por tener un gran valor, o quizás sólo ignorancia, quizás… – bien... sé perfectamente lo que me diría Elwen si me viera en este momento "¡Lothril, hija de orcos! ¡¿Dónde balrogs te habías metido! ¿Sabes? ¡¡Te estuve buscando por medio bosque! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡¡¡Ahora he perdido una cita con Mathon! ¡Ya verás cuando te ponga las manos encima!" – no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al imaginarse la situación, pero entonces algo llamó su atención, no era la única que había reído, agudizó el oído, pero ya no escuchó nada más – lo único que me faltaba... _"me siguen"_ Bien... será mejor buscar el camino a casa lo antes posible, está comenzando a oscurecer – aún así los minutos y las horas transcurrieron sin que encontrara pista alguna del camino de vuelta – sabía que el sendero de flores no era confiable, pero claro, siempre la tonta Loth y sus cursilerías, además – alzó algo la voz - ¡me tiene harta esta situación! ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguirme sin dignarte a aparecer? – Lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia un grupo de árboles algo más atrás – estoy segura de que conoces el camino de regreso, ¿no? – entonces una sombra bajó del árbol con gran rapidez y se acercó un poco, sin duda era un elfo, aunque su rostro de encontraba totalmente cubierto por la sombra de una capucha, entonces hizo una reverencia.

- Lo lamento mucho milady, no creí que necesitara de mi ayuda, – Lothril podría haber jurado que vio un asomo de sonrisa entre las sombras. Lanzó un gruñido – de haber sido así la podría haber pedido, ¿no?

- Sí, y yo de haber querido que un elfo inútil me siguiera lo habría hecho saber. ¿Acaso te ha mandado Elwen?

- ¿Se refiere a la dama de la cual se separó junto al gran roble? Pues no, ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Hasta hace algunos momentos, claro. Y debo admitir que tampoco conozco el suyo, ¿me lo dirá?

- Tan sólo si usted también lo hace, y si accede a quitarse esa capucha. Me incomoda no verle el rostro – el elfo se acercó algo más y descubrió su rostro, sin duda era muy bello, un ejemplo de elfo.

- Legolas, para servirle, hermosa dama – Lothril meditó algunos segundos, por alguna razón aquel nombre se le hacía conocido - ¿y usted es...?

- Lothril, y los halagos no son necesarios. Después de todo sé que de hermosa dama no tengo nada – la elfa ahogó una risa, no era que se avergonzara de su apariencia de todas formas, a pesar de ser tan... poco desarrollada.

- La belleza a veces se encuentra más allá de lo que los ojos alcanzan a ver, Lothril. Y realmente admiro su temple. Cualquier otra dama ya habría gritado por auxilio.

- Sí... aunque quizá eso sería más inteligente, ¿no? Y a decir verdad, no es mi temple lo que debiera de admirar, y de todas formas, tampoco mi ignorancia del peligro. – Legolas sonrió. Aquella pequeña comenzaba a agradarle.

- El ignorar lo que podría ocurrirnos es peligroso, pero más aún es el saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, y, por temor a ello, paralizarnos frente al enemigo. – Esta vez Lothril fue la que sonrió.

- Bueno, cambiando el tema – miró alrededor - ¿dónde estamos? No creo equivocarme al pensar que usted lo sabe.

- Mmm... sin duda no nos hemos internado "demasiado" en el bosque. – recalcó la palabra - Digo demasiado, pero eso no evita que sea mucho más de lo aconsejable. Estos son caminos poco transitados, y razones hay para que sea así. De todas formas conozco el bosque así como la palma de mi mano, y en poco tiempo podría llevarte de vuelta a... ¡oye, no me estás haciendo caso! – Lothril parecía muy interesada en unas flores que crecían a los pies de un viejo árbol.

- Nunca antes las había visto... son muy hermosas – acercó sus manos a las flores, como con la intención de cortar algunas, pero pareció arrepentirse – mejor no.

- Podrías tomar algunas, crecen muchas por esta zona.

- Pero... entonces marchitarán en poco tiempo, y perderán esa belleza que me ha cautivado. Prefiero que crezcan libres, entonces podré volver en cuanto quiera, y su belleza no habrá muerto – la chica sonrió muy alegre, Legolas la miró con renovado respeto, esa chica si que lo estaba sorprendiendo..

- Bien, se hace tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos lo antes posible – Lothril asintió.

- Confiaré en ti – luego bajó algo la voz – si que debo de estar desesperada – el elfo arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a caminar ágilmente entre los árboles, Lothril lo seguía a pocos pasos.

El tiempo pasó lentamente mientras caminaban por el bosque, por un sendero inexistente pero al parecer muy conocido por el elfo. A cada momento Lothril fijaba su mente aquí y allá, concentrándose en los grandes árboles, en las flores, o simplemente en la hierba, y a cada momento Legolas debía detenerse para esperarla. Pero algo incomodaba a la chica, poco a poco sentía como la oscuridad se hacía más densa, pero no parecía ser tan sólo la falta de luz lo que le preocupaba, había algo más, una sensación que le acechaba. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás seguro de conocer este camino? Me da mala espina.

- Sí, lo conozco bien, y por eso sé que es algo peligroso. Pero no temas, no te seguí para luego guiarte a tu propia muerte – por alguna razón a Lothril no le gustó el tono con el que dijo esas palabras.

- _"Arrogante"_ – fijó su vista en una mariposa y una sonrisa afloró en su rostro - ¡mira qué hermoso!

- ¿Uh? – Lothril corrió tras la mariposa, mientras Legolas la veía algo sorprendido – que… extraña… - entonces algo vino a su mente – mmm… Lothril, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Evidentemente ya lo has hecho, pero te responderé mientras esté a mi alcance – el elfo pensó unos segundos.

- Verás… no es una pregunta muy común entre los de nuestra raza…

- Ya… - la chica suspiró – quieres saber mi edad – Legolas se sorprendió un poco.

- Lo siento, tal vez he sido muy impertinente.

- ¡Qué va! – la pequeña volvió a fijar su vista en la mariposa, la cual ahora se encontraba en sus manos – estoy acostumbrada. A decir verdad estoy por llegar a los trescientos – la chica comenzó a reír inocentemente, mientras Legolas la miraba incrédulo. - ¡Sí! Sé que es difícil de creer, ji, ji, ahí tú si no te convence – en eso la mariposa volvió a volar, alejándose – Pero las cosas van y vienen, y los elfos permanecemos aquí, viendo ciclos incontables de vidas humanas... y por lo tanto ya llegará el momento en que yo me... desarrolle un poco más, je, je, no es algo que me preocupe. – El elfo la miró con un renovado respeto, y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a la chica recostarse junto a un árbol. - ¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Tengo orcos en la cara o qué?

- ¡Para nada! De hecho... eres la más hermosa elfa que he visto en toda mi vida. – Lothril mantuvo su mirada fija en el elfo, como si no comprendiera lo que acababa de decir.

- Todos los elfos son iguales... no saben más que llenarse la boca de palabras más bellas de las que sus ojos observan. La poesía es hermosa pero hay a quienes simplemente no nos llega. – Legolas la miró sorprendido. – Además sucede que… - repentinamente el rostro de la pequeña palideció, Legolas no pareció darse cuenta.

- Pero si yo sólo quise halagarte… ¿pasa algo?

- ¡Araña! – Lothril saltó prácticamente sobre Legolas, el cual se sorprendió al ver la minúscula araña que colgaba del árbol.

- Pero si sólo…

- ¡Ahhh! – Loth corrió al otro lado del claro y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Legolas incitó a la araña a irse y se acercó a Loth.

- Ya… ya se fue.

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro – La chica levantó la mirada y luego se abrazó al elfo. Éste es un principio se sorprendió bastante, pero inmendiatamente le devolvió el gesto. Luego de un rato la pequeña se puso de pie.

- ¡Bien! Debemos apurarnos o Elwen se enojará.

- ¿Uh? Pero… - tardó un momento que Legolas comprendiera qué habia pasado. Finalmente optó por cambiar el tema - Elwen... es tu hermana, ¿no? Es que... no se parecen mucho – sonrió disimuladamente.

- ¿Uh? Realmente... no lo sé, je, je...

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Mmm... Desde que tengo uso de la razón, Elwen siempre ha estado a mi lado. Me ha cuidado y ayudado como a una hermana menor... pero no tengo idea de si hay lazo de sangre alguno que nos una...

- Pero... cuando estaban junto al gran roble... recuerdo que ella dijo "mamá nos va a regañar".

- Mamá... ¿conoces o has oído hablar de Lady Elenor? – Lothril sonrió al nombrarla.

- ¿Aquella Galadrim que cuida a los niños sin hogar?

- Nosotros solemos llamarla mamá... como la mamá que nunca tuvimos – Legolas la miró sorprendido nuevamente – Sí... nunca conocí a mis padres... siempre he vivido con Lady Elenor, que me ha cuidado como un hija, y con Elwen, que es como mi hermana – la chica cerró los ojos mientras la brisa mecía sus cabellos. - ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

- Pues... no hay mucho que decir... nada más vivo con mi padre, Thra... Thrandel. – Apartó la mirada, como temiendo que ella descubriera la mentira en sus ojos.

- Mmm... de todas formas tu nombre se me hace familiar... en algún lado lo he oído, pero no tengo idea de dónde, je, je... – el elfo repentinamente cerró los ojos, fijando su atención en los ruidos alrededor.

- Lothril... – la chica asintió. – Será mejor que permanezcas cerca de mí...

- ¡Pero sé defenderme!

- Créeme que no contra esto – el tono de voz de Legolas hizo que Lothril temblara levemente.

- ¿Qu... qué es?

- Arañas... – la chica se puso increíblemente pálida y en un dos por tres se hallaba tras el elfo. – Lo siento... quizás no debí traerte por aquí

- Cállate y sigamos caminando... – no llevaban ni cinco minutos de caminata cuando Lothril se estremeció profundamente. Ahora podía verla, una sombra de varios metros de alto un poco más adelante en el camino.

- Quieta, no dejaré que te pase nada. – Legolas tomó su arco y una flecha, permanecieron quietos por unos segundos... entonces lanzó una flecha que dio en el blanco. Una araña gigantesca se desplomó frente a ellos.

- A... araña... – Lothril se desmayó ante la mirada compasiva del elfo.

- Será mejor que descanses, pequeña Lothril.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

- ¡Lothril, hija de balrogs! ¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido que vienes llegando a esta...! ¿Y usted quién es? – Elwen sonrió avergonzada, trató de enmendar su error invitando al elfo a subir al flet.

- Mi nombre es Legolas Mirkwood, a su servicio.

- ¡¿El príncipe Legolas! – el elfo prácticamente retrocedió un par de pasos gracias al grito de Elwen.

- Sí... pero por favor no grite... Lothril no ha tenido una buena tarde y pues... sería mejor no despertarle.

- Oh, claro... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? No creo que se halla quedado dormida...

- Eh... – Legolas trató de pensar rápidamente en algo. – ¡Arañas! Sí... eh... había muchas en el... parque... les tiene un miedo horrible. – Elwen arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Y qué hacían ustedes dos juntos?

- La encontré en el bosque y fuimos a dar una vuelta... hasta el incidente de las arañas – sonrió de manera algo incómoda. Elwen abrió la boca para decir algo más - ¡Pero qué tarde es! Será mejor que vuelva al palacio, sí... eso mismo, es mejor volver al palacio, je, je... ¡Le da mis saludos a Lothril!

- Pero que... príncipe más extraño... y guapo – Elwen se sonrojó levemente pero de inmediato se acercó a donde se hallaba Lothril recostada. – Loth... vamos Loth, despierta... – la pequeña se movió en sueños y repentinamente se medio incorporó... golpeando a Elwen - ¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado niña del demonio!

- ¿Uh? ¡Oh, Elwen! ¿Do... dónde estoy?

- ¿Que dónde estás? En casa, claro. El príncipe se tomó la molestia de traerte.

- ¿El príncipe? – Lothril se quedó quieta un momento, tratando de recordar algo...

- El príncipe Legolas... dijo que se habían conocido en el bosque.

- Osea que... osea que... ¡¡QUE LEGOLAS ES EL PRINCIPE!

- ¡No grites, hija de balrogs!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	2. El rey, el príncipe y la invitada

**Hay promesas que se cumplen.**

_Por: Lady Selene_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Capítulo 2: El rey, el príncipe, y la invitada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

- Vamos, no te muevas...

- ¡Pero, Elwen!

- ¡¡¡Dije que no te movieras! – La voz de Elwen mostró tal tono que Lothril decidió que lo mejor sería callar y quedarse quieta de inmediato.

- Y luego dice que yo soy la hija de balrogs... – la chica lanzó un bufido por lo bajo.

- ¡Te oí! Niña orco... Yo que intento parezcas una jovencita decente y mira cómo me tratas... – Elwen hizo un mohín que a Loth le pareció graciosísimo y comenzó a reírse - ¡Pero mira cómo me agradeces mi preocupación!

- ¡Pero si sólo te gusta utilizarme como muñeca!

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues mira y dime si una muñeca se vería así – Elwen dio vuelta a la pequeña, poniéndola frente al espejo.

- Elwen...

- Hermoso, ¿no?

- La verdad no puedo saberlo...

- ¿Uh?

- ¡Aún no me quitas la venda de los ojos!

- Je, je, pues ahora mira – Lothril suspiró. Elwen solía hacerle vestidos y peinados que ella consideraba ridículos y un tanto cursis. Así que no esperaba demasiado. - ¿Y? – abrió los ojos, pero de inmediato se quedó sin habla...

El pequeño cuerpo de niña de Lothril lucía incluso mayor con el atuendo de Elwen... esta le había colocado un vestido muy ancho y con muchos volados quizá para su gusto, pero el efecto era increíble.

De alguna manera Elwen se las había ingeniado para que Lothril pareciera vestida con una nube del color del arco iris. La tela parecía cambiar de color a cada movimiento y así mismo le hacía sentir en una verdadera nube de algodón. Hacia arriba lucía un top recto de tela blanca, con pequeñas piedrecillas que brillaban a la luz. Las mangas de tela semi transparente cubrían sólo sus hombros y traía guantes largos ceñidos a sus brazos.

A su vez, Elwen le había hecho un hermoso tocado en el pelo. Lo traía suelto, recogido en algunos lugares con broches que parecían mariposas de colores.

- Yo...

- Es hermoso, ¿no?

- Creo que es demasiado llamativo – Lothril sonrió incómoda.

- Pues es un vestido de fiesta, torpe. – Lothril frunció el ceño

- ¿Y cuándo se supone que tendré la posibilidad de utilizar algo así?

- Ni idea, je, je.

- Bah... y luego yo soy la torpe – Loth desvió la mirada – además, te has confundido las medidas. Lo que es bastante tonto tomando en cuenta que todos los vestidos que me hagas debieran ser exactamente del mismo tamaño. – Elwen la miró algo extrañada – Torpe, me queda muy apretado en el pecho. Supongo que no supiste hacer bien esta cosa... – señaló el top.

- No creo que sea eso... – Elwen cerró los ojos como pensativa. Entonces dio un grito que casi hace saltar a su hermana - ¡¡¡Lothril!

- ¡¿Qué pasa, gritona! – Elwen la miró con los ojos brillando más que un diamante.

- ¡Se están desarrollando tus...! – la chica posó su mirada en el pecho de Lothril.

- ¡¡¡¿Que qué!

- ¡Estás creciendo!

- ¡¡Cállate, degenerada!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

- ¿Me acompañarás al trabajo? – Lothril abrió los ojos, aún medio dormida, se encontró con el rostro de Elwen a pocos centímetros.

- Elwen... aún no amanece.

- Acompáñame al trabajo... – La chica hizo un mohín bastante gracioso, pero Lothril ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de reírse.

- Tengo sueño... ¿qué hora es?

- Amanecerá dentro de una hora quizás...

- ¡¿Qué! ¿Y por qué me despiertas?

- Me iré en un rato más... no quiero dejarte sola... acompáñame al trabajo. Mamá ha salido y me da pena te quedes solita...

- Como quieras... pero no me molestes más – Elwen sonrió.

- Duerme un poco más. Prepararé el desayuno y cuando esté todo listo te vengo a buscar.

- Claro... – Elwen salió de la habitación y Lothril volvió a acomodarse entre las mantas. Luego de cinco minutos se dio cuenta que era inútil... – Elwen me va a deber una muy grande – se puso de pie con bastante dificultad y salió de la habitación a través de un separador de ambientes. Caminó a través de un puente hasta otro flet más grande, y luego a uno que se encontraba inmediatamente al lado. Elwen se encontraba cortando frutas y haciendo algo de jugo.

- Veo que te has levantado.

- No tenía muchas posibilidades... – Loth frunció el ceño y tomó asiento en un tronco que hacía de silla, frente a una mesa.

- Lo siento Loth...

- Nah... no te preocupes... pero quiero que esta noche prepares una cena excepcional – Elwen rió.

- Ni que lo digas, je, je... Por cierto, te he dejado un vestidito para que te pongas en tu habitación. Seguro no lo viste, con el sueño que debiste tener, jeje... – Loth arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Un vestido? ...Elwen...

- ¿Sí? – la elfa sonrió incómoda.

- En realidad... no te importa que me quede sola... ¡sólo quieres lucir tus vestidos frente a tus amigas!

- Claro que... ¡que no! – Elwen trató de hacerse la ofendida – Me preocupa tu bienestar... y en realidad... no quiero lucir los vestidos frente a mis amigas, sino frente a la corte.

- ¿Qué?

- El palacio siempre está repleto de jóvenes elfas adineradas y gente de la alta sociedad. Si logro que se fijen en mis diseños, entonces quizá hasta me contraten como modista o algo. Lo cual sería un nuevo paso en el camino del éxito. – Loth suspiró. Por un momento pensó en negarse, pero sabía que el único sueño de su hermana era el poder diseñar sus vestidos para un amplio público... no podía negarle aquello.

- Está bien... iré al palacio contigo... ¡pero ni caso que me obligues a comportarme como una niña pequeña!

- Pero si con como eres siempre ya es suficiente.

- ¡Elwen!

- Bien, bien... ahora te pondrás linda y no replicarás, ¿bien? – Lothril asintió y se dejó llevar hacia la habitación. Anteriormente no lo había visto. Pero junto a la cama Elwen había dejado un hermoso vestido morado y de tela aterciopelada. Falda larga y ancha, con varios volados, una faja ancha negra y una blusa con "blonditas" en el cuello. Para complementar, un sombrero morado con una gran cinta negra.

- Me vas a deber una MUY grande. – Lothril suspiró pero dejó que Elwen le pusiera el vestido aquel, y luego, que la peinara. Esta le dejó un par de mechones de cabello sueltos, que enmarcaran su rostro. Recogiendo el resto en un moño alto.

- Ya estás lista. Y se nos hace tarde.

- ¡Pero si ni siquiera he tomado mi desayuno!

- Comerás algo en el palacio... ¡si llego tarde no alcanzaré a ver a...! – Elwen se sonrojó y Lothril rió por lo bajo.

- Bien... entonces mejor nos apuramos, je, je. No quiero que dejes de presentarme a mi futuro cuñado.

- ¡Lothril!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

- ¡Pero qué mona es!

- ¡Tan sólo mira sus ricitos!

- ¡Sus mejillas se han coloreado! ¡Chicas, miren! ¡Elwen ha traído a una elfita! – Lothril lanzó una mirada significativamente molesta a su hermana, a la vez que unas tres o cuatro elfas se le acercaban para algo que seguramente NO le iba a gustar...

- ¡¡¡ALTO! – Todas las chicas la miraron, entre extrañadas y algo asustadas. Loth se sonrojó al instante – Yo... es que... E-Elwen... – Elwen se le acercó de inmediato y la tomó por los hombros.

- Eh... chicas... ella es mi hermana menor, Lothril. Lothril, mis compañeras de trabajo, Selerin, Rowen, Dianell... eh... y las demás...

- ¡Vamos, Elwen, déjanos ver a tu hermanita! – Lothril suspiró notoriamente.

- No... no creo que sea buena idea...

- ¿Pasa algo? ¡Pero si a las pequeñas elfitas les encanta que las mimen!

- Elwen... – la chica miró a la elfa con una sonrisa en el rostro, intentando disculparse – quiero ir al baño...

- ¡Eso! Lo siento chicas... es que Loth quiere ir al baño y esto es algo grande, así que la llevaré ya mismo... je, je... ya vuelvo... – Elwen tomó la mano de su hermana y la sacó de las cocinas, guiándola a una habitación vacía. – Perdón, Lothril...

- Ya... no... importa... sólo mantén alejadas a esas locas de mí...

- Pero es que no es común ver elfas pequeñas aquí en el palacio...

- ¡¡No soy una elfa pequeña! – Loth frunció el ceño bastante enojada.

- Pero lo pareces, ¿o no? Bueno… ahora vamos a volver a las cocinas y te quedarás tranquilita hasta que sea hora de… ¿Lothril? … - Elwen se giró para ver que hablaba con el vacío - ¡¡¡¡¡¿Lothril, orco del…!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

- Tan sólo un poco más y estará listo – Legolas sonrío mientras observaba su dibujo. Volvió a tomar el carboncillo cuando sintió algo. Con n rápido movimiento atrapó una manzana que bien pudo darle en la cabeza, pero entonces comenzaron a lloverle diferentes frutas; manzanas, peras, uvas, naranjas e ¡incluso una sandía!... la cual esquivó con algo de dificultad - ¿qué rayos…?

Dirigió su vista hacia el árbol del cual provenía la fruta pero un durazno le llegó de lleno en la nariz, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró frente a un rostro infantil con un molesto mohín y un brillo travieso en los ojos.

- ¡¿Por qué me mentiste!

- ¿Qué? ¡Lothril! ¿Qué haces aquí? – La chica se acercó más a su rostro, sus narices se rozaron.

- ¿Por-qué me men-tis-te?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No me digiste que eras el príncipe – Legolas sonrió inocentemente.

- No lo preguntaste.

- Ya… pero el rey no se llama "Thrandel", ¿o sí?

- Bien, lo admito, te mentí… pero ya creías que era un arrogante, si te decía "soy el príncipe del bosque de las hojas verdes" luego de que me habías confesado ser huérfana… creí que me odiarías…

- Bah… tonto – Loth se quitó de encima, dejando que Legolas se pusiera de pie, pero repentinamente comenzó a reírse - ¡tienes la nariz roja y la cara llena de durazno!

- Ja-ja, qué gracioso… De todas formas, ¿viniste hasta el palacio sólo para tirarme una sandía?

- Ups… creo que con eso me excedí, pero no te hagas el importante. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. Elwen trabaja en el palacio y le hago compañía.

- Bien, pequeña Loth – Lothril arqueó una ceja - ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer para enmendar mi error? A menos que te halla sido suficiente con el tirarme aquella fruta.

- ¡Claro que no fue suficiente! ¡Ahora tendrás que invitarme el desayuno! – Legolas sonrió.

- Bien, el desayuno… pero yo también me siento molesto por lo del durazno.

- ¿Y qué podré hacer yo para enmendar mi error?

- Pues deberás permitirme el invitarte el almuerzo y la cena también – el elfo le enseñó su lengua – y, claro, pasar la tarde conmigo.

- ¡No te excedas! Soy una dama…

- ¡Sí, claro!

- ¿Qué te crees? – ambos se miraron pero no pudieron evitar reír. – Por cierto… ¿qué hacías? ¿Un dibujo? – Lothril se acercó al árbol y tomó lo que se encontraba en el suelo - ¡Es muy bueno!

- ¡No lo mires!

- ¿Uh?

- Yo… no me gusta mostrar mis dibujos – Loth arqueó una ceja.

- Como quieras, pero se veía muy bien…

- Eh… creo que ya es hora del desayuno, ¿qué te parece si vamos?

- ¡Claro! Pero… el jardín es muy grande… ¡quiero que me cargues!

- Aprovechadora… - Legolas tomó a la chica y la subió a su espalda.

- ¡Pero si lo decía en broma!

- Pues mala suerte – en el camino se encontraron con un elfo algo mayor – Dae, da aviso a las cocinas de que sirvan la mesa para tres personas, mi amiga se quedará a desayunar – el elfo asintió.

- ¿Amiga?

- ¿No lo somos? Lothril sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

- Legolas… - el elfo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que le escuchaba. Loth se acercó a su oído y susurró – perdón por lo de ayer… creo que te traté muy mal y tienes razón. Somos… amigos…

- No te preocupes, pequeña Loth – Legolas sintió cómo su rostro enrojecía levemente – _"esta niña es demasiado tierna… pero… ¿realmente es una niña…?"_

- ¡Mira, ya llegamos!

- Eh… claro… - Loth bajó de un salto de la espalda de Legolas.

- ¿Hacia dónde queda el comedor?

- Sígueme de cerca o te perderás.

- ¿Perderme? ¿Yo?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

- Ups… creo que me perdí, je, je – Loth miró a un lado y a otro, sin encontrar absolutamente nada que la guiara de vuelta a donde se separó de Legolas, las cocinas, el comedor, el jardín o algún lugar conocido… Se apoyó en la muralla y se dejó caer al suelo.

- ¿Perdida? – abrió los ojos y miró a un elfo frente a ella. Asintió levemente - ¿cuál es tu nombre, pequeña?

- Lothril, señor.

- Pero no me llames señor, me haces sentir viejo – el elfo le guiñó un ojo y Lothril sonrió. Se puso de pie y tomó la mano de aquel hombre.

- ¿Podría usted guiarme al comedor?

- ¿Al comedor?

- Sí… el príncipe Legolas me invitó al desayuno y me he perdido admirando la belleza del palacio.

- ¡Pero qué niña más adorable! ¿No prefieres que te lleve en brazos? De otra forma te cansarás, o podrías tropezar y arruinar aquel hermoso vestido – Lothril asintió y dejó que el elfo la cargara. Entonces una imagen vino a su mente.

- ¡Ada!

- ¿Cómo?

- Ada…. Ada olía muy similar a usted… - Lothril se sonrojó levemente – es una mezcla… un olor a bosque por las mañanas, y a la vez… a flores – el elfo sonrió.

- ¿Lo querías mucho?

- Yo… no lo recuerdo… - bajó la mirada avergonzada.

- Él, donde se encuentra, debe hallarse muy feliz de tener una hija tan hermosa como tú lo eres, pequeña Lothril.

- Gracias…

- ¡Mira! Ya llegamos – se hallaba frente a unas grandes puertas de madera rubia, luego de que Lothril bajara, entraron y pudieron ver a Legolas, con una expresión de entre preocupado y divertido. - ¡Legolas!

- _"¿Legolas? ¿No debería tratarlo con más respeto?"_

- ¡Padre! Veo que te has encontrado con mi pequeña invitada – Lothril se quedó más helada que Caradhras el cruel.

- ¿Pa… padre?

- Así es, pequeña Lothril, soy Thranduil. Me habían comentado ya que Legolas había traído una amiga al palacio, pero nadie me dijo que era una niña tan hermosa y tierna – Lothril sonrió.

- Y Legolas me hyabía hablado de su padre, pero en ningún momento dijo que era un elfo tan encantador – padre e hijo rieron e invitaron a Lothril a sentarse, la cual lo hizo junto al rey. El desayuno consistió en varios postres y té con leche, junto con bromas por doquier.

- Bien, Legolas, creo que ahora no deberé preocuparme en buscarte prometida, ¿no?

- ¡Padre!

- Tiene razón suegro, digo rey…

- ¡¡¡Lothril!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	3. El lobo y la Luna Parte I

**Hay promesas que se cumplen.**

_Por: Lady Selene_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Capítulo 3: El lobo y la Luna. Primera Parte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Cuenta la historia que hace mucho, mucho tiempo y e innumerables años. Existía un bosque de grandes y temibles árboles de manera oscura y hojas grises y sin vida. Ni siquiera el murmullo del viento se atrevía a entrar en aquel paraje...

En medio de aquel desolado bosque se encontraba un claro, y en aquel claro, un lago. Sus aguas eran heladísimas, pero aún así las más puras y cristalinas, y se decía saciaban la sed de todo viajero. Pero nunca nadie se atrevió a comprobarlo. Nunca nadie se acercaba a aquel lago, y sólo la luna osaba reflejar su rostro en aquellas aguas.

Aquel claro cada noche era bañado por la luz de luna, su única compañera. Y por lo tanto, en todo alrededor del lago crecían unas hermosísimas flores del color de la plata, las cuales su nombre era Ithril, y ya no se las encuentra sobre la faz de la tierra media. Aún así se murmuraba que quien olía el perfume de aquellas flores, quien veía su brillo, y quien bebía de la infusión hecha con sus raíces, nunca volvía a ser el mismo, y desde entonces, el resplandor de la luna siempre brillaba en sus ojos, y en su corazón...

- ¡A que no te atreves a entrar al bosque de noche, Loup!

- Como si tú te atrevieses a hacerlo aunque fuese el día más hermoso del verano – el lobezno frunció el ceño sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de abrir sus ojos.

- Más te vale no atreverte a hablarme de aquella forma, ¿o quieres sufrir el mismo destino que tu padre? Ja, ja – en menos de los que Jan pudo darse cuenta, se hallaba de espaldas en el suelo, siendo aprisionado contra este por las fuertes patas de Loup.

- No vuelvas a hablar de aquella forma de mi padre... – Loup sonrió malignamente al ver el dejo del miedo plasmado en los ojos de Jan.

- ¡Quítateme de encima o llamaré a papá!

- Claro... si es lo único que sabes hacer... – Jan ocupó toda su fuerza en lograr intercambiar las posiciones.

- Por lo menos es más de que tú puedes hacer, sepas o no – Jan se le quitó de encima y se acercó a un grupo de cachorros a poca distancia. – Si te crees tan osado, entonces te esperaré esta noche en los lindes del bosque. Y no te atrevas a regresar sin una de las Ithril. – Aquello sorprendió a Loup, pero no dijo nada y dio la espada a Jan, alejándose del paraje en donde ya comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

- ¡Loup! ¡Loup!

- Aramie... – el lobo sonrió ante los lengüetazos de su hermana. La tiró al suelo con delicadeza y le acarició con la pata - ¿cómo has estado?

- Como siempre... ¿te has peleado nuevamente con Jan? – Loup apartó la mirada y su hermana le hizo caer al suelo junto a ella.

- Ha vuelto a insultar a papá – ambos suspiraron.

- No le hagas caso... sabes que si Jan te molesta tanto es porque en realidad quiere algo tuyo.

- ¿Algo mío? – la loba escondió el hocico entre la nieve. - Maldito... no permitiré que se te acerque – Aramie se incorporó y comenzó a lamer la cara de su hermano, haciendo que este se riera.

- Como sea... prométeme que no cometerás ninguna estupidez, ¿bien?

- Claro... tengo algo de sueño... ¿vamos? – la lobezna lo miró insegura pero comenzó alegarse rumbo a una cueva no muy lejos de ahí.

- No sé para qué le pido aquello si no lo cumplirá...

Aramie y Loup eran lobos, hermanos e hijos del antiguo líder de la manada de Ether. Líder hasta que Lei, el padre Jan, lo había vencido y desterrado. Ellos y su madre pudieron quedarse, debido a la temprana edad de los cachorros, aunque de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo...

Ambos eran de pelaje grisáceo, el de Aramie más oscuro que el de su hermano, y ojos verdes como los de su madre. Loup era un lobo orgulloso y Aramie más tranquila, pero no por ello menos notable en las batallas. Ambos habían crecido juntos en un grupo de cachorros que los humillaban por algo que no alcanzaban a comprender a la perfección, y poco a poco aquello había ido forjando su personalidad fría y distante, excepto entre ellos dos.

Loup se acercó hasta donde dormía su hermana y susurró algo en su oído.

- Volveré pronto, y si no lo hago, entonces no valía la pena. – Sin más, dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva, sin darse cuenta de que tras él, Aramie lo había escuchado, y respondía a sus palabras, sin intención de ser oída.

- Si no vuelves, te iré a buscar, y si no te encuentro, entonces ninguno de los dos valía la pena... lobo tonto...

- ¡Veo que el Lobito no se ha acobardado!

- Sí, Jan. Como ves, aquí estoy – Loup suspiró, por primera vez, pensando que quizás aquello no tenía tanto sentido.

- ¡Apuesto a que no dura ni cinco minutos ahí adentro!

- Pues cómete tus palabras, ambos – el lobo traspasó la primera columna de árboles sin siquiera mirar atrás. Y por primera vez sintió verdadero temor.

En el interior del bosque el suelo se hallaba cubierto por una tierra humedecida y de color oscuro, casi negro. La nieve no caía a través de los árboles, y al parecer las hojas se estos no se soltaban. A los pocos segundos de caminata las voces de los lobeznos se habían opacado por completo. Continuaban oyéndose pero de manera tan distante... miró hacía atrás y sólo pudo ver la oscuridad, y hacia delante una pequeña luz de esperanza parecía guiar su camino. No había camino de regreso, sólo su objetivo.

- ¿En qué clase de lío me habré metido? – continúo caminando por cerca de una hora, aunque no podría haberlo sabido con exactitud. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo y de la realidad, y por eso le extrañó sobremanera cuando, por fin en el claro, pudo sentir unos cuantos rayos de sol colarse por entre los árboles – Ya... amanece... – sólo entonces se dio cuenta del increíble cansancio que sentían sus piernas y su alma. Se acercó lentamente al borde del lago y bebió un poco del agua más reconfortante que hubiese sentido en toda su vida, estaba por agachar la cabeza para beber otro poco cuando oyó una voz.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, extranjero? – Loup se giró para encontrarse a una loba de pelaje blanco grisáceo, como el color de la plata, el más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Y sus ojos eran de color azul oscurísimo - ¿Quién eres que te atreves a beber en las aguas en las que por años sólo la luna ha colmado su sed?

- Lo siento... creí que estos parajes eran tierra de nadie y, pues, sólo he venido por unas cuantas flores – la mirada de la loba brilló de manera entre divertida y molesta.

- ¿Tomar las flores? ¿Es que acaso no sabes que aquellas flores sólo pertenecen a la luna? ¿Qué por años han sido iluminadas por su luz y por eso brillan más que lo que cualquier gema lo hará jamás?

- Sí... lo sé. Pero creí que podría sacar un par de flores. Necesito llevarlas con la manada para mantener en alto el honor de mi familia. No es una gran petición, y luego te lo pagaré con lo que me pidas. – La loba lo miró algo enojada.

- ¿Pagar? ¿Qué no has escuchado bien? Estas flores no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la luna, es ella quien debe decidir si dártelas, y para ello deberás esperar al anochecer. Además, las flores no florecen hasta la puesta de sol, y si llegases a cortarlas así, se marchitarán de inmediato. – La loba se acercó a la sombra de un árbol y se recostó bajo este. – Ahora vete de aquí, o quédate si así lo deseas. Pero ninguna de esas flores será cortada sin el consentimiento de la dueña, antes tendrás que pasar por sobre mi cadáver.

- ¡Pues no me iré sin una de esas flores siquiera! – la loba abrió uno de sus ojos, sin mucho interés. – Si así lo deseas, de ahora en más seremos rivales.

- Que así sea. Loup de Ether. – Loup estaba por preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre – Mi nombre es Ithril – luego pareció quedarse dormida.

- Ithril... – el lobo miró hacia el lago, el cual por extraña razón parecía no reflejar los rayos solares, pero el sueño le impedía pensar mucho acerca de aquello, o de cualquier cosa. Suspiró, y sin más, se dejo caer bajo la sombra de un árbol algo alejado de Ithril."

La chica sonrió al ver las miradas atónitas de sus "espectadores". Al parecer su historia había caído bien.

- ¿Pero qué pasó con "Lup" y "Itri"?

- Loup e Ithril, torpe.

- Sí, eso...

- Vamos, Heglir, no trates mal a tu hermana. Y sobre tu pregunta, Mile, lo sabrán si continúan escuchando la historia. Pero eso no será hoy.

- Ohh... ¿Y cuándo es eso, tía Lothril? – Loth pudo escuchar una muy leve risita cerca de la puerta, pero forzó una sonrisa lo más real que pudo.

- ¡Pues la próxima semana! – la mayor parte de los niños presentes hicieron algún mohín triste – Je, je. Estas sesiones se hacen una vez por semana – la elfa sonrió – Si vuelven aquí la otra semana, entonces escucharán la segunda parte.

- ¡Pero... para eso falta mucho!

- No es tanto, pequeña Lisse... Ahora, los espero aquí la otra semana. Si desean traer a algún amigo será bienvenido. Partiremos algo más temprano para narrar otra vez la primera parte.

- ¡Gracias tía Lothril, Namarië!

- Namarië – Loth frunció el ceño y lo dirigió hacia la puerta, una vez salieron todos los niños, entró Legolas. - ¿Por qué no entraste antes?

- Muy simple, me arriesgaba a que me llamaran "tío Legolas". ¡No, por Eru! Creo que aún no parezco tan viejo como tú como para soportar aquello – Legolas río ante la mirada molesta de Lothril. Luego la miró algo más serio. – Quizá Elwen tenga razón.

- ¿En qué?

- Me dijo que estabas creciendo...

- ¡¿Que qué! ¿Qué balrogs te dijo Elwen? – Legolas le sonrió.

- Me contó que habías crecido unos cuantos centímetros. Aunque es raro... te noto igual de alta – Lothril se sonrojó al recordar los últimos comentarios de Elwen.

- La voy a matar...

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Loth – la pequeña sonrió muy contenta.

- Supongo que me merezco un premio, ¿no?

- ¡Claro que sí! De hecho, ya estaba pensando que dirías eso... Así que... ¿qué te gustaría?

- Oh...pensé que tendrías algo ya pensado – Loth hizo un mohín triste.

- ¡Qué cómoda!

- Bah... y yo que me esforcé en escribirte este cuento... – la elfa se llevó las manos a la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Legolas arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Escribirme?

- Si... yo... yo... escribí esta historia para ti... – Loth bajó la mirada y acercó unos papeles a Legolas, los cuales se encontraban atados con cintas de colores.

- Muchas gracias... – el elfo tomó la historia entre sus manos. La caligrafía de la pequeña Loth era muy cuidada y bella. Además, había algunos dibujos de los personajes en el borde de las páginas. Legolas sonrió ampliamente, aquello le serviría. – Bien. Entonces supongo que no habrá problema en que te entregue algo que te tengo. – El elfo tomó la mano de la pequeña y la llevó por los pasillos del palacio hasta el ala este, donde se encontraban las habitaciones del príncipe.

Legolas y su padre, al enterarse de las historias que escribía Lothril, habían decidido prestar una habitación del palacio para la narración de sus cuentos.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A mi estudio, quiero que veas algo – Entraron a una habitación la cual Loth no había visto antes. Era muy espaciosa, y las paredes se hallaban repletas de cuadros hermosísimos.

- ¡Pero qué lindos! Perecen tan...llenos de vida - Lothril se acercó más a los cuadros, y fue entonces en cuanto se fijó en un detalle. Todos estaban firmados por el mismo autor – L.M... mmm... ¿podría ser? – se giró a Legolas bastante impresionada - ¡L.M.! ¡Legolas Mirkwood!

- Eh... sí... – el elfo bajó algo la mirada – sé que no son muy buenos pero...

- ¡Son espectaculares! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que pintabas?

- No lo preguntaste – La chica frunció el ceño.

- De todas formas... pocas veces he visto algo tan bello – el elfo se sonrojó pero le dio la espalda de inmediato.

- Iré a buscar tu paquete – la niña asintió y continuó admirando las pinturas. Al poco rato el príncipe volvió con un paquete envuelto en papel madera, el cual acercó a Loth.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo? – la respuesta fue afirmativa. Así que Loth quitó el papel con cuidado, para encontrarse frente a un cuadro. Comenzó a observarlo detenidamente.

Era un bosque hermosísimo. Las hojas parecían brillar y a lo lejos corría un arroyo lleno de vida. En el suelo, en vez de hierba, se encontraba lo que parecía ser una mullida alfombra de flores multicolores. Hacia la derecha se encontraba un imponente árbol de tronco casi blanco y hojas amarillentas, y a la sombra de este, recostada sobre el colchón de flores, se veía a una hermosa niña de piel blanquísima y cabellos rubios, la cual parecía emanar un potente brillo. Algo en la niña le llamó la atención.

- Es una elfa muy linda.

-Créeme que la modelo lo es mucho más. No pude plasmar su belleza completamente.

- ¿Uh? – Lothril se acercó más a la pintura. El vestido de la niña era blanco, levemente celeste. Llevaba volados y varios lazos. La chica estaba descalza, y cerca de ella, en el suelo, descansaba un sombrerito blanco con una cinta azul. Recordaba que Elwen le había hecho un vestido así alguna vez. Además, notó que en el dibujo estaba amaneciendo. - ¡La niña se me hace tan conocida!

- ¡Claro que sí! Tú la conoces – Loth se sorprendió. Pero Legolas la tomó de los hombros y la arrastro frente al espejo, se puso frente a este mostrándole el cuadro. – La modelo es una hermosa niña, aunque al parecer bastante despistada. Y toda ella posee un brillo, como una flor... es como el "brillo de una flor" – sólo entonces Loth comprendió.

- ¡¿Que qué! ¡¡¿Cuándo puntaste esto!

- Je, je... fue el día que nos conocimos. ¿Recuerdas que te desmayaste? Pues cuando te cargaba pasamos junto a aquel hermoso paisaje. Te recosté para tomar algo de agua y cuando te vi no pude evitar dibujarte.

- ¡Pero en el dibujo está amaneciendo!

- Es que tardé un tanto... je, je – Lothril frunció el ceño.

- ¡Con razón aquel día Elwen casi me mata!

- Lo siento mucho, Lothril. Pero ahora tienes un hermoso retrato, ¿no?

- No es cierto...

- ¿Uh?

- Aquella elfa... en la pintura, no soy yo. Ella es hermosa y emite un brillo... una luz de vida, el color del sol. Pero yo no soy así. – La niña tomó asiento con una sonrisa triste – No vale la pena pintar algo si engañarás la realidad.

- No es así. Yo sólo pinto lo que veo. Pero quizás lo que yo vea no sea igual a lo que tú ves. – El elfo la hizo mirarse nuevamente en el espejo - ¿qué ves ahí?

- Veo a una elfa con cuerpo de niña. Flacucha y aburrida...

- Pues no es eso lo que yo veo. – El elfo la abrazó delicadamente, como si temiera que ello la fuese a romper, haciéndola sonrojar notablemente. – Lo que yo veo es a una elfa bellísima. Con una gran fortaleza y un gran corazón. Llena de vida, de alegría. Una elfa que no sabe decir no y no miente en sus acciones o palabras. Una elfa capaz de sacar una sonrisa a cualquiera, y capaz de sonreír. Y por sobre todo, veo a una gran amiga.

- Bah... quizás aquel brillo que intentas o te esmeras en ver en mí, sólo se encuentre en tus ojos. Y engrandezca aquello que no tiene color.

- Vamos, no seas infantil.

- Bueno... quizás sea infantil. – Lothril tenía un asomo de lágrimas en los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Te vas a ir? – Nadie habló por unos segundos. Finalmente la chica se giró, haciendo que el elfo se sorprendiera de su sonrisa.

- ¡Claro que no, tonto! Aún me debes mi premio por el cuento de hoy. – Legolas sonrió bastante aliviado, y a la vez feliz.

- ¿Y qué quisiera hacer usted, bella dama?

- ¿Que qué quisiera hacer? ¡Pues de todo!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Notas de las Autora: Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia, la cual es muy importante para mí…. Espero que les gusten estos dos nuevos capítulos, ya que he puesto mi corazón en ellos…

Lady Selene


End file.
